Finally, In Your Arms
by Ryanarillo Q. Evanstreet
Summary: It almost two years after all the rebellions ends. But she always haunted by nightmares. Only in his arms, she feel safe, sound and comfortable. Only in Peeta Mellark's arms. ONESHOT.


Finally, In Your Arms -

**A/N: This is my very first The Hunger Games fanfiction. Ahh, I'm a little bit embarrassed actually. But I try to give it a shot. Anyway, English is not my first languange so I hope you bear with it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games Trilogy by Suzanne Collins**

* * *

It almost two years after all rebellion ended. Oh God, I'm glad I still perfectly alive. It didn't same though. There was no more Prim. My mother moved to District four and Gale...he is happy at least, in district two. I'm eighteen years old now. I'm an adult, officially. And I still remember my name, Katniss Everdeen. The Girl who was on fire. Everytime I try to forget all those memories, they always come every night in my dreams. In all simple words, I live in nightmares.

Sometimes, I scream too hard. Making all people in my house wake in all of sudden. I look them in the eyes of sorry. I live with Greasy Sae right now. She moved to my house in Victors Village. I asked her to move in with me. Greasy Sae asked me whether it's fine to bring her granddaughter and I tell her it's totally fine. I hate to live all alone. But they can't understand the nightmares I had every night. And the only one who understand that...is the boy who sleep next to my room.

Peeta Mellark.

He is alone like me. He used to live in the house next to my house in Victors Village. But since his parents died and he owns his memory back, Peeta admit that he doesn't like to live alone. He moved to Haymitch's for awhile. But he didn't find it comfortable either. So I asked him too. Although, I see he blushed a little after I asked him to move in with me, he agreed. His presence in my house really makes my house better.

Before he moved in with me, when the nightmares come to my in my sleep and I scream too hard, Greasy Sae will wake and she's totally confused what to do and then she give me mineral water. But since Peeta come, he usually come to my room before I drift myself to sleep, he tell me his story about how he meet me and likes me. And by all that, I sleep peacefully without any dream. Or sometimes, when the nightmares come, He will run into my room. Sit next to me and let me sleep in his arms. Every time I'm in his arms, I feel safe.

I can't deny that I'm falling in love with him. I can't imagine my life without Peeta. I don't even realize when exactly I fall with this boy, but all I remember is Finnick Odair's words to me. That he misjudged me thinking about this is all about the game, but obviously it's not. Maybe I will going crazy if I lose Prim and Peeta at once. At least, I'm happy in his arms.

-xxx-

Today is just like a normal day to me. I wake up at the morning. A cup of tea and fresh bread from the oven are waiting for me. Because I can smell it from my room. I have a great feeling about today, I do not even know why. I open my windows open, the sunshine enters my room. Usually, Peeta is waiting in the dining room, prepare the bread for breakfast. But when I about to greet him, I can't find him anywhere. Where is he?

"Katniss, are you looking for Peeta, dear?"

I hear Greasy Sae's voice behind me. She brings some foods to the table. I nod a little. Greasy Sae look to me with big smile on her face,"Oh, he's out for awhile, dear. Maybe he's a little late today. Why is it darling?"

I shake my head. A little confuse why Greasy Sae in such a good mood. I throw away that mind, maybe it's really great start to begin the day,"Oh. He didn't tell you where is he going?"

"No, darling. Anyway, my mother called you earlier. She told me, you should call her back."

I nod and run into the phone to call my mother. I try to remember when was the last I called my mother, a week ago? A month ago? I don't remember. I missed her so much. But I know her job as a nurse makes her busy. She lives with Annie Cresta with her child. It's good to know that my mother lives with Annie and her child since Finnick is dead, I hope my mother can help Annie with her life.

My mother pick up the phone,"Hey, Katniss. Finally you call!"

"Mother! It's nice to talk to you. Why did you call me earlier? Something happened?" I say on the phone. I couldn't help but worry a little.

"Nothing happens, dear. It's just...I miss you. Last time, you called me is like a month ago."

"I'm sorry mother. You know, I pick up pieces. Trying to find new job beside hunting and sell it to market. Everything is fine."

And then I hear my mother sobs. What happened to her in district four..,"Are you crying mom? Are you sick?"

"No Katniss. I just...realized that you're an adult now. I'm happy. Seeing Annie and her child makes me miss my own daughters. You and Prim." My mother's voice sounds weird now.

"Mother, I'm fine and I'm sure Prim is happy up there. I miss you too." After I comforting my mother with some words, finally she ends the phone. She have to get back to works. And so do I. I bring my arrow and decide to go to the forest to hunt. Before I go to the forest, I go to a statue near my Primrose garden. I remember, Peeta and me made that statue for Prim. Although Prim was not actually there, at least that statue reminds me a lot about her. I put some flowers, dandelion and primrose just like her name. But I can find another flower in that statue. Who just came here? Maybe Peeta. I decide not to think more about it.

For months, I think how strange I am? Hunting all by myself. I used to go hunting with Gale. But he is in district 2, I try to remember why was the last time I go hunting all by myself. Ah! That was when I in Hunger Games. Remembering that games, I throw it away.

I see some birds, they are like waiting for me to sing but I'm not in the mood of singing. I walk further until I place my arrow to shot a deer. SHOOT! I got the deer.

"Wow, two years...and I almost forgot how good at shooting, Catnip."

_Catnip. _Nobody calls me Catnip beside...

"GALE!" I turn around and see he's standing by the tree. I hug him tight. I really really miss Gale. I am happy that Gale now is perfectly healthy, good, and that smile on his smile.

"I don't think you forget your deer, over there right?" Gale says laughing.

"Of course not, _Soldier_ Hawthorne."

Gale rolled his eyes,"Don't call me that, Catnip. It reminds me all that we've been through."

I nod. Understand what just Gale said to me. I change the topic,"So, I'm not in the mood of hunting again. Let's sit in our place over there."

Gale laughs hardly. I miss his laugh and jokes. It's good to have him back for awhile. We have a little reunion here. He brings some breads and straberries actually. Wait, stawberries? Since when?

"Stawberries, Gale? Seriously? Am I didn't know something or what?"

Gale shows his finger and I see a ring over there,"I am enganged, Katniss."

I place my hands on my mouth, shocked my his news. I pinch him because he's not telling me this important news. He grinned while I rolling my eyes. I'm not really upset actually. I just too shocked.

"With who, Gale?" I ask calmly now. Gale is not answering my answer. He let me think. I think who possibly be his girl. I look at the strawberry and gasp! I know who!

"No, no, no. It can't be! You dislike her, Gale!" I almost yell to him. I'm too shocked with these news. Gale just shrugs."Well, time passing by. I realized that I love her. So I proposed her."

"Madge? Oh I'm so happy actually. But this is shocking!" I hug him again. I couldn't help but tears fall from my eyes.

"She's here, Katniss. I bring Madge here. She says she miss you."

I jump for excitement. I know Madge for a long time. And I thought she dies somewhere, because she's not there when we in Thirteen. Her parents both died, I know. But I'm glad she found Gale. She found her happiness again. I take Gale's hand and excited to go home earlier. I think for a minute, what surprise waiting for her today?

-xxx-

Gale and I arrived at my house in Victors Village almost evening. Lamps in my house already on. I look at my house weirdly. I look at Gale, he just shrugs. I have the feeling that my house is crowded. I knock on the door. And not Greasy Sae that opened the door. But, my mom.

"Mother!"

She smiles in tears. She really misses me that much. She hugged me tight and bring me in. I see Gale kisses Madge on the other side of the room. She waves her hand on me. Madge and Greasy Sae also, Serenita, Greasy Sae's granddaughter preparing the dinner. I look around and see Annie, Johanna, Beetee and Haymitch on my backyard. Annie looks so happy when she carrying her baby, she tell her whole story about pink sky. All of them looks at me. Johanna rolled her eyes, her hair is now growing to her shoulder. She looks busy discussing things with Haymitch, and Beetee. At least, I know they are not discussing about Hunger Games, or rebellion or anything to crash the Capitol thingy.

Annie waves at me and makes her baby waves his hand to me with his tiny hand. It's a boy anyway. I decide to greet her. Ah the baby looks so cutie. He got eyes from his father. He looks handsome when he just a baby. No wonder, Finnick and Annie really makes good combination.

Annie smiles at me and says," Hello Katniss! It's good to see you. Meet Samuel!"

"Ah! Cute baby Annie. Samuel Odair?" i ask carefully. I'm afraid bring up Finnick making Annie sad even more. But she nods her head,"Samuel Finnick Odair. Say hello to Katniss Everdeen baby boy!"

I laugh and kiss the baby on his head, Annie whispers to me,"Someday, Samuel will play along with your kids, Katniss. I'm looking forward to it."

I nod and start to walk away from Annie. I'm thinking about Annie's words. I really not to think about marriage by now. Although, I know I'm still enganged to Peeta. But we don't actually married. I want my wedding to be real wedding. I told Peeta about this and he agreed. Maybe, he needs time to think when will we begin our lives and decide the wedding. I am looking for Peeta anywhere but I can't find him. Maybe he will shocked when he gets home and find so many people at the house. Instead, I ask Haymitch,"Do you see Peeta, Haymitch?"

"No, sweetheart."

I frown. Where is he? I haven't meet him today,"Do you have an idea where possibly Peeta is?"

Haymitch shrugs, he looks like he need his bottle of beer. Just in time he open up his mouth again,"Hey, sweetheart. Will you mind take one bottle of beer in my house? I'm busy discussing with Mason and Volts."

It's like I don't have a choice, I decide to go to Haymitch's house. It doesn't take much time to go to Haymitch's house. Thanks god I'm not scared of darkness. Because I can't see any lamps on in his house. Without knocking I enter his house. It's true, maybe Haymitch too lazy to turn on the lamp. But I smell something...the smell of bread and lamb soup. I shake my head, maybe it just my imagination.

And then I see a fire. Precisely it is a candle. I look closely to the candle, and there's another one, another one and another one. I follow the candle. Until I arrive in Haymitch's backyard. I see a table around the candles. Who prepare all of this? And then I feel the presence of someone behind me.

I turn around and see it. It's Peeta.

He wears a simple tux, he smiles and gives the flowers he brought for me. I have to admit that he looks so manly and handsome. It's all grown up. I couldn't help but let my tears fall. Am I to fluff lately?

"Peeta..." That's the only word I can say from my mouth.

"Katniss, let's sit and eat dinner with me." He says as he give his arm and lead me to the table dinner.

For once, I forget all people in my house or Haymitch probably mad by now since I eat dinner at his house. Of course I don't want to make Peeta disappointed by all his efforts to prepare all this.

I don't expect any exclusive foods to be prepared by Peeta. We eat breads with Peeta's new variants and just like what I expect before, he made lamb soup for me. He knows that lamb soup is my favorite food. And it tastes good when Peeta made it.

"Peeta, you should know that there's so many people come to _our _house." I say when we finish our dinner.

"Well, maybe they can wait."

I demand him this time,"But Haymitch asked me-"

Peeta cut my words,"Please Katniss. Just sit. And hear my words."

I don't know why but when I look into his eyes. I'm lost and speechless. I have no choice beside sit again, I even can hear my own heartbeat. What will Peeta gonna stop now? Make me dead or something?

He starts when I calm myself,"Katniss...I've been thinking a lot. And I really want to throw away all of your nightmares. Comforting you every single night and day. But most of all, I want to make you happy.

After all we've been through. All of it, we always be together. You put your faith on me, you never give up eventhough I said you're a killer multiple times. And so do I. I never stopped believing you, although my brain is trying to kill me right away. There's a little light when I see right in front of me when we were in Thirteen. I guess, you just figured it know huh?"

I stare at him in the eyes. I didn't see a lie. It's all truth. I open up my mouth to respond but he shakes his head.

"What I'm trying to say is, I want us to be together for good. Like you said, protecting each other, comforting each other. And for that..."

He smiles as he take something from his tux, a velvet box and he stand on one knee in front of me.

"Will you marry me, Katniss Everdeen?"

This time, I let my tears fall. This is my happy tears, I guess. I even don't remember when was I feel happy? I don't think I have another answer.

"Yes, Peeta Mellark."

Peeta smiles widely right now. He places the ring on my finger. It's really beautiful. Peeta whispers on my ear,"You just accepted my proposal. Real or not real?"

I say proudly,"Real."

He smirks,"Good. Beceause I don't want our guesses to be disappointed."

"Guesses?"

"Everyone at our house, Katniss. I invited all of them. I want them to attend our wedding."

-xxx-

And then, here we are. In the Twelve Public Chapel. I don't wear super formal dress. Instead, I wear my first gown in my first Hunger Games. Peeta understand why I want to wear this gown. Ever since Cinna's death, I always wanted to wear his gown in my wedding. I don't care whether it's broken or it's not perfect as it does before.

It's painful though, when you walking down to the aisle without your father or Prim as my bridemaid. But, having Gale on my side to the aisle is enough. I can see a little pain in his eyes, but I try not to bring it up.

But I remember, Peeta have nobody by now. No parents, no family or relatives. It's my job to keep him happy. And now, he's happy in front of the priest waiting for me. Maybe this is a dream...

We vow to each other to be faithful, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. I remember all the vow. Because this is the moment that I will remember forever.

"We are married. Real or not real?" I ask him.

"Real, Katniss." He answer as he places his lips into mine. This kiss is different.

.

.

.

At night, he gives his arm, let myself fall on his strong arms. Since we are married, I never feel afraid anymore. I feel safe and sound. Because I couldn't ask for better place to be comfortable as ever beside in Peeta Mellark's arms.

_I am Katniss Everdeen. I'm eighteen years old. I am a wife. Married to Peeta Mellark. They boy with bread, the boy who once I think trying to kill me, the boy who I can't live without._

Finally, I'm officially in his arms. Forever.

-FINISH-

* * *

**A/N: What do you think guys? love it? hate it? like it? REVIEW! x :)**

**This is my first The Hunger Games Fanfiction though. If it is good, I'll try to write my next fanfiction Finnick/Annie.  
**


End file.
